


Organization XIII NSFW Headcanons: Axel and Xigbar

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Organization XIII - Freeform, Sex, Smut, headcanons, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: NSFW headcanons for how Axel and Xigbar would behave with a lover.





	Organization XIII NSFW Headcanons: Axel and Xigbar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I didn’t think I would be doing any more of these, but when I finished the originals, I seriously considered writing some for my four favorite members of Organization XIII. But I was still deep in FFXV hell (and still am), so I wasn’t sure if I wanted to jump ship and climb on-board the SS Kingdom Hearts again.
> 
>  
> 
> But then I got a very sweet comment on Ao3 from LoonaShadow, who prompted me to give it a shot. So thank you for the motivation and encouragement!
> 
>  
> 
> I decided to do simple NSFW headcanons instead of Morning/Midnight wakeups, though, as I feel like some would end up overlapping with my FFXV headcanons, and I would rather avoid that.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m going to be doing them in pairs by order of my favorites, so there will be six sets, as I won’t be including Roxas or Xion (for obvious reasons).
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

 

 

**Axel**

  * He might not seem like it sometimes, but Axel is something of a gentleman when it comes to intimacy. Before the two of you are in an established relationship, he’ll be wary of doing too much with you, much as he might like to (and  _oh_ , how he would like to. It takes every ounce of his self-control to remain chaste around you).  

  * You will get plenty of kisses from him, and perhaps a few lingering touches in places that you probably would prefer to be done in private, but not much else beyond that.   

  * But once the two of you are together, it’s an entirely different story. Axel cannot keep his hands off of you. He’ll take every opportunity he can to sneak off with you, and you often have to dissuade him from doing so on missions.  

  * He’s a bit of a wild card. You never know how he might react to something; one minute he might be sweet and gentle, and the next, a switch will flip, and he’ll get progressively rougher, until he has you all but screaming beneath him (in pleasure, of course).  

  * Though he’ll never say no to letting you have your way with him, he prefers to give you pleasure first. Even if he ends up reaching climax before you, have no fear; you’ll be following soon after. …often more than once.  

  * Speaking of more than once, Axel’s sexual appetite is insatiable. It doesn’t take much to get him going, and once you do, he can go for  _hours_. He has incredible stamina, to the point that you usually tire before he does.  

  * Don’t let that slender frame of his fool you; he’s actually quite strong, and will happily (and quite easily) hold you down while he works his magic on you. Not only is he quick with a sarcastic comment, he’s also quick to use that tongue in  _other_ ways.  

  * Has it been mentioned before that Axel is flexible? Because this boy could tie himself into a pretzel knot if he put his mind to it. Those long limbs of his lend themselves to an excellent acrobatic prowess both in battle,  _and_  in bed. Be prepared to experience a variety of positions you didn’t even know were possible before meeting him.  

  * While he usually prefers a bit of a more aggressive approach, he’s not against taking his time with you, drawing out your pleasure again and again, until you’re completely sated. He can be incredibly gentle, to the point that he’s no longer having sex with you, but making love.  

  * During times like this, he will often get a tender look in his eyes, and if you didn’t know any better, you would swear that it was an expression of adoration. He’ll take you slowly, sweetly, and make you feel like the sun revolves around you, like you are the only thing that matters.  

  * After a long day spent on a mission, Axel loves to sit with you in his lap, your head tucked under his chin. Alternatively, he’s also quite fond of spooning, and will happily pull you back against him and snuggle with you for hours. Occasionally, his hand will find its way between your legs, and he’ll work at you until he brings you to a languid climax. It’s one of his favorite ways to help you relax, and nothing quite does the trick like this particular method.   

  * Throughout everything, expect lots of sweet-talk. While he might not be the most eloquent with words, he still possesses an almost adorable charm to him that will leave you melting like sea salt ice cream on a hot day.  
  
  
  
**Xigbar  
**
  * Xigbar is not much one for courtship. He prefers a more…direct approach. If he takes an interest in you, he’ll often start appearing out of nowhere, putting himself in the way of whatever you happen to be doing at the time. He won’t outright say anything about this interest, however, choosing instead to toy with you, shooting you sly glances and wicked grins, and waiting for you to play right into his hands.  

  * He  _loves_  the thrill of the chase, and he’ll draw it out for days, maybe even weeks, depending on how much fun he’s having. Once he sets his sights on you, though, there will be no escaping him.   

  * He’s a master at sexual innuendo, and will drop hints that could mean nothing…or  _everything_. He’ll say things to you that will leave you barely able to think straight. Not only is he an expert marksman, he also hits the bullseye when it comes to knowing what to say to fluster you, and he enjoys seeing you blush because of something he’s said. He has an uncanny talent for rooting out your weaknesses, and using them against you.  

  * When you  _do_ fall into his arms (and you inevitably will; the man has a rough kind of charm to him that’s almost supernatural), expect him to be  _very_ hands-on. One of his favorite things to do is corner you in the halls or in The Grey Area, and see how far he can push you before you stop him.  

  * The worst part is, you won’t  _want_  to stop him. He is unbelievably talented, and knows his way around your body right from the beginning. However, he is also the biggest tease in the Organization, and he won’t make things easy for you. Be prepared to end up frustrated, desperate, begging him not to draw it out any longer.  

  * Once he has you in his hold, he can keep you on the edge for quite some time, never letting you fall over into your release until he’s good and finished with you. Hearing your voice pitched in a whimper or a moan is music to his ears, and he takes every opportunity to experience it.  

  * Xigbar is quite fond of using his mouth on you, and when he does, that catlike yellow eye of his will be focused on you the entire time. He won’t want to miss  _any_  of your expressions as you writhe beneath him, helpless under his ministrations.  

  * But this isn’t the only thing he likes. Another of his favorite things is when you ride him. He doesn’t mind letting you set the pace on occasion, though it’s usually after a long session of him teasing you, so chances are, you’ll be quite desperate by the time he gives you back control.   

  * Ride him hard; he enjoys it when things get a little rough, and has even been known to leave bites sometimes. Feel free to respond in kind; you won’t hurt him. If you do, however, be prepared - he’s going to toss you down onto the bed (or whatever surface happens to be available at the time) and ravish you to within an inch of your life.  

  * Xigbar usually isn’t one to cuddle afterwards; he’s not the touchy-feely type, but he’s not opposed to sharing his bed with you. On occasion, however, if you happen to get too close to him while he’s asleep, you might find yourself with an arm draped casually over you.  
  




 


End file.
